


Pomegranate Kiss

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: "Alas, fair maiden, our resident Persephone has been permitted to join us today, and sadly Hades must do all he can to entertain his loving wife lest she choose to curse us once we find ourselves traveling the River Styx." [Kyoya x Kagome]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Pomegranate Kiss

**Genre:** Romance / Humor

 **Rating:** T [for minor hints]

* * *

The faint scratching of a pen on paper could be heard over the murmur of feminine whispers inquiring about the theme for the day, as the crowd of female guests was well met by the King of the Host Club at the door. Welcomed into a Greek fantasy world, giggles were immediate and expected, while Suoh Tamaki praised them with what he declared was bestowed upon them by Zeus himself. The searching eyes came next, seeking out every detail pertaining to the Hosts they hoped would entertain them in their spare time, and it was there that each and every one gave pause to ask Tamaki a single question.

" _Who is that girl sitting with Kyoya-senpai?_ "

Flickering his gray eyes in the direction of the young woman beside him, pulling lightly at the robe she had agreed to wear for the visit. His lip tilted at an angle with the nervous habit, though he quickly returned to keeping track of each and every visitor as they arrived.

"Ah, alas, fair maiden, but I am afraid our resident Hades is unavailable to Host today," Tamaki's voice drifted across the room. The boy depicted as the Lord of the Underworld briefly glanced up, noting that Tamaki had wrapped his arm around the pouting girl. "As King of the Gods, it would be my pleasure to entertain you in his place."

"But, _why?"_

With a flourish that tipped the girl off her feet and into a well practiced dip, Tamaki's hour long rehereased line finally came to fruition. "Our resident Persephone has been permitted to join us today, and sadly Hades must do all he can to entertain his loving wife lest she choose to curse us once we find ourselves traveling the River Styx."

The pouting was immediate, and he heard his young Persephone sigh at his side. Glancing back in her direction, he saw her roll her eyes, as she muttered, "I wish I could curse Momaru-sama for agreeing to let me come here today. How am I supposed to keep up with my schoolwork at this rate?"

Chuckling lightly, the Ootori boy delighted in the way she blushed at the realization he had been paying attention to her the entire time. "If you're so worried about your studies, you know that I would gladly give you my assistance, _Persephone."_ Snapping his notebook shut, he reached out a hand to slightly adjust the garland wrapped beautifully throughout her raven haired locks. The fresh blossoms came to life against the dark backdrop, creating a picturesque image against the pale length of her throat. "Are you still struggling in math?"

"Ah, a little," she admitted. "Not nearly as badly as before, but I didn't want to bother you."

"It isn't a bother," he reminded her.

Her dark blue eyes drifted toward the pouting girl as she was escorted to Tamaki's personal Hosting area. "You know that you don't need to turn those girls down for me, right?" she looked away from him, frowning a little. "That's what you do here, isn't it? Entertain them for the club?"

His brow lifting, Kyoya asked, "How am I supposed to spend time with my lovely fiancée during the time I've been permitted today if I am entertaining customers?" Pulling her hand from her lap, he turned it palm up and laid a light kiss on the inside of her wrist, before flicking his eyes back up to find her giving him a startled look. "Does the Host Club bother you? I had thought you would be delighted to dress up, considering your love of history, but we can go elsewhere to entertain ourselves."

Chewing on her lip, she felt her blush return full force at the way his thumb continued to rub lightly at the palm of her hand. He was not usually one for public displays of affection in such a crowded area, and she could already hear the tittering whispers rising from the girls that had been denied his company today. "No, I just…"

Her faint insecurities were nothing new to him, as he reached out to pull her lip from between her teeth. It brought them close together, her eyes going wide with the proximity, as he looked down at her from underneath his glasses. "Must you try to mar your beauty, Kagome?" he said, allowing his fingers to drift back into the tightly woven braid wrapped around her ear.

She turned her head suddenly, giving him a light glare from the corner of her eye as she smiled. "Is this the only form of entertainment you can provide for your wife, _dear husband?_ " she mocked. "Trickery and falsehoods?"

His eyes became liquid silver at the challenge, amused by the way she had easily danced away from the situation by slipping into the role of Persephone. Smirking lightly, he pulled away to reach for the nearby teapot he had prepared for them earlier. "Do you think me so bland, dear wife?" he replied, pouring the sweet smelling brew into a cup and presenting it to her. "Tea?"

Taking the offer without hesitation, the Higurashi-Taisho heiress turned away from him to take a sip. _"Oh."_ Breaking the feigned indignation with a surprised blink, she quickly glanced back over at him to ask, "What flavor is this? It's really good."

"Ah, but shouldn't you recognize it, Persephone?" Kyoya almost smiled at the huff she released with the continued play. His hand returned to straightening and plucking at the flowers in her hair, and he took a moment to merely stare at her as she began to flush once more beneath his hooded gaze.

"Should I recognize it because I'm Persephone, or because it's obvious?" she asked.

"I had this tea flown in from the Himalayas specifically for your taste buds alone, _Persephone._ Surely you know it?"

With a quiet, " _Of course you did_ ," she received a well met chuckle when she took another sip. She considered it for a moment, lightly running her finger across the lip of the teacup, as she considered how far Kyoya would go to please her love of history and myth. If the tea was meant for Persephone, picked by Hades own hand, there was really only one thing it could be. "Are you meaning to trap me here, dear husband?" Kagome peaked at him, as she said, "When I've come of my own free will?"

"Did you?" His eyes were nearly molten from the way she was looking up at him from beneath her long lashes. She was so beautiful. He could not help but lean back into her, watching as her face colored all over again. "I had thought Momaru-sama allowed me to abduct you from your regular school hours, and you wished nothing more than to curse him for having done so."

Her teacup clinked against the table when she placed it back onto the saucer provided. Her eyebrow raised in question, she smiled at the implication. _"Kyoya,"_ she breathed, "are you telling me that you set up this whole Greek setting when Momaru-sama agreed to let you take me out of school? You do realize that that story is traditionally called the _Rape of Persephone_ , don't you?"

"It was originally Tamaki's idea when he caught wind," Kyoya sighed. "I could not get the others to agree on me being anything other than Hades once it was mentioned."

"So, by default, that made me Persephone?"

"Indeed."

 _"But,"_ she giggled at the way his glasses flashed in the light, before he pushed them further up his nose at the word, "we both know that you're really the one who runs everything around here. The Shadow King, if I remember correctly, wasn't it? You didn't actually have to go along with the whole Hades and Persephone bit. We could have been, _uhh,"_ she tapped her lip, "Poseidon and Amphitrite. Or maybe Eros and Psyche."

"None of the other myths were ever depicted as the Gods being _loyal,_ however," he said slowly, watching the emotion that crossed her face with the sentence. His eyes caught and held her, as her mouth opened a bit in wonder. "Poseidon was never loyal to Amphitrite, as you well know, and while, yes, perhaps the tale of Cupid and Psyche might have been favorable in that regard, she is often depicted as being half naked." He tugged at her braid, pulling her closer until she laid a hand on his chest. His voice lowered until it was merely a whisper between them, as he continued, "The thought alone is _scandalous,_ wouldn't you agree, dear wife?"

 _"Kyoya,"_ she whispered back, "you wouldn't really have… _would you?_ "

The heated, molten look in his eye was for her alone, as he leaned close enough to brush his lips lightly against her own. "I cannot say that the thought did not cross my mind," he replied. He felt her gasp against his mouth, before he sucked it in and devoured it alongside her delicious, pomegranate flavored lips. His fingers woven throughout her hair, and her clutching to the front of his robe desperately, he wanted nothing more than to allow the fire consuming them to burn into a raging inferno as he played a delightful game of chase with her skittish tongue. She squeaked when his left hand glided up her leg, hidden by the love seat they were now leaning into, and he groaned into her mouth at the sound.

Quiet, upset gasps were easily drown out by the romantic sighs of the girls who hoped they could find such a doting and passionate fiancé, and when Kyoya finally pulled away to pepper kisses along the length of his Kagome's delicate neck, he supposed he should not have been surprised to find himself suddenly surrounded by the flock of starry eyed heiresses. Nor the way Kagome began to push frantically at his chest to deter him when she realized it, either. Having been raised on a shrine, she was such a shy thing.

Seated on the floor, one of the girls finally dared to speak, asking, "Lord Hades, _please,_ tell us how you came to find your Persephone!"

_"Ugh!"_

Kyoya only chuckled, wrapping his arm around Kagome as she buried her face in his neck to hide her flaming face. He began to play lightly with the flowers in her hair once more before he started to speak, delighting the guests with his fictitious tale about how he had abducted his lady love from her home and kept her all to himself by convincing her to eat pomegranate seeds in the Underworld. He could feel her smiling against his neck by the end, her fingertips slipped between the layers of his robe to lightly caress the top of his chest, and wanted nothing more than to continue their play from before they had been interrupted.

Perhaps when club hours were over.

He had all the time in the world, after all, so long as he returned his pretty fiancée to her guardian once school was over. That was not for a few hours still, considering hers ran later than Ouran Academy, and he was certain he could find a way to make her release that delightful little squeak once again by then.

* * *

 **Note:** I was re-reading a bunch of Ouran x Inu crossovers that I absolutely love, and had this idea pop up when the notion of Kyoya being Hades and Kagome being Persephone was teased in punkish furball's _Star Crossed Siblings_ , so I contribute this idea to them. - _Kiba_

Please review! They make me happy.


End file.
